So Crazy
by stupid-tai
Summary: Soul Eater continued from Kid's kidnapping. I rated it M for pretty explicit cursing, and ill probably throw in a bit of blood.
1. Nightmares

Hey guys. This is just a fanfic based on Death the Kid (my favorite Soul Eater character) cuz most of the good ones that I can find of him either contain OC's or yaoi, neither of which are to my liking, ESPECIALLY the latter. So, all you guy fan fic readers out there can breathe easy, and I'm sorry to all the fan girls, because there will be no sausage fests in this fic ^_^

On to the plot! Okay, so this takes place a couple months into Kid's kidnapping. I'll throw a little KidXLiz and maybe some KidXPatti in there, might do a little Black StarXTsubaki, and SoulXMaka is practically unavoidable, but its not gonna be lovey dovey at all.

-----

Chapter 1: Nightmares

-----

_Scuffle, scuffle._

Rats scurried back and forth down the deep, damp passage.

"Kid?" The tall blond asked uncertainly.

"…"

Liz walked a little farther along the dark hallway. She had no clue where she was, but she had an oddly nostalgic feeling about it…

"Kid?" She called out again, "Kid, where are you?"

"Ugh…" The sound was emitting from the next corridor. Liz followed the sound and came to a halt in front of a rickety old door and gripped the rusting handle, hoping against hope that she was wrong, that she would not find what she half expected to see on the other side of the door…

Liz pushed open the door and fell to her knees.

There he was, chained to a wall, bloody and battered. Kid's shirt was ripped and torn in many places, revealing a plethora of cuts, both old and new. A mix of blood and water leaked in all directions, though Kid seemed to be the source of the former of the two…

Someone was sobbing. Liz looked around, but saw no one. It was a while before she realized that the tears were her own. She woke with a start.

The bright, dazzling sunlight poured into the room large room on the topmost floor of Kid's mansion, and Liz scowled. The sun had no right to laugh and be happy while Kid was miles away, being tortured, or worse…

Liz had been having the same dream for five months, and she wondered why she hadn't recognized it for what it was. She got out of bed and started to get dressed. Patti's bed was empty. Before the kidnapping, Liz and Kid would have to drag Patti out of bed every day. Now, however, Liz had never seen her sister when she awoke, unless Patti was the one waking her. Liz had the suspicion that Patti didn't want to sleep, so as not to experience the same nightmares Liz had every night…

-----

Liz marched out into the warmth and headed for Shibusen. At least at school she had her friends to cheer her up. When she walked into the Crescent Moon classroom, she found them waving and smiling in her direction. She grinned back in spite of herself and went to meet them.

Every single one of them had been devastated when they found out that Kid had been taken. Maka and Tsubaki had broken down to tears, and even Soul dropped his cool front and adorned an agitated state. None, however, seemed as affected as Black Star. The usually energetic and eager assassin grew menacing and furious.

"Where are they? I'll beat the living crap outta them!" Black Star growled. He even tried running in the opposite direction until Tsubaki caught his hand and tried to reason with him.

"Black Star, we don't even know where they are! And even if we did find them, what could we possibly do? Kid was probably our best fighter, and according to Liz, this Noah person didn't even break a sweat to defeat him!"

"Get the hell off me!" Black Star yelled with a pained expression on his face. Tsubaki looked as though she might start crying again. "I can't just sit back and do nothing! This is our friend we're talking about!" He wheeled around suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at Liz. "And how could you just sit there and watch!?"

Patti, who had stayed uncharacteristically quiet during the whole discussion, slapped Black Star across the face.

"Don't you ever accuse her of abandoning Kid!" The younger of the two sisters screamed.

Black Star muttered a barely coherent "Whatever" and stormed off. He reverted back to his normal self in no time, but Liz could swear she saw his jaw twitch every time Kid's name was mentioned.

The way Black Star had taken the news, however, was nothing compared to how Lord Death was. Liz knew it would be hard on him, as Kid was the shinigami's son, but she had not expected the kindly and buoyant reaper to become enraged beyond belief. Though he was not even angry with her, Liz was scared.

Shinigami's mask contorted into a face full or rage and he actually made to rocket out of the school, roaring, "I'll KILL that bastard!" It took Stein, Marie, Sid, and Spirit to prevent him from leaving Shibusen, while they reminded him that he could not leave the school. He calmed down a little, but even then Shinigami looked mutinous.

Liz was brought back to reality when the bell rang. They all stood up, laughing and celebrating the end of another school day. Liz, however, would breathe again when Kid was safely back in Death City.

"Come home soon, Kid."

-----

"What- The- Fuck- Did- I- Say!?" Screamed Gopher, landing heavy blows to the boy's head with every pause. "You are not to insult Noah-sama!"

"Yeah?" Death the Kid replied defiantly, a grin spreading wide across his face. "Then how about I insult you?" He said, spitting in Gopher's face. This earned him a few more punches, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that his friends were safe, and even better, the fact that Maka kicked the crap out of Gopher during their last meeting.

-----

-----

Sorry it was so drawn out, but I had to put in all the factors that contribute to the plot. And no, Black Star is not gay for Kid, they're just really good friends, and any dumbass who thinks they're gonna be funny and say that they are gay for each other will be asked to remember who the writer is. Don't know what I want to call the next chapter yet, but ill work on it. If you guys have any suggestions, PM me. Later :D


	2. Dreams

Hey guys. I started working on this chapter two days after I updated the last one, but my computer decided that it wanted to crash, consequently leaving my files (including an amv that I've been working on for a couple months) inaccessible. FML. Anyway, here's your second chapter of So Crazy. Hope you like it :D

-----

Chapter 2: Dreams

-----

"And you're sure that this information is correct?" asked the black cloaked man behind the mask.

"Positive, I checked it out myself. He's in there." replied his blue companion.

"Good. Send for them."

"But sir, they're only kids."

"Yes, and they can handle it. They're the strongest bunch of children I've seen since your generation. Besides, you will be accompanying them."

"Yes sir." And with that, Sid left the death room.

-----

"Yahoo!" exclaimed the blue haired boy as he bounded up the stairs to Shibusen.

"Black Star, hold on!" pleaded an exasperated Tsubaki with Soul, Maka, Liz, and Patty right behind her.

"Sorry Tsubaki, I guess I keep forgetting how hard it is to keep up with a big man like me. AHAHAHAHA!" Black Star proclaimed from the topmost stair.

The group of students headed to the Crescent Moon classroom, plopped down in their usual seats, and started chatting away the time before class started.

Soul glanced around the classroom. They were the first ones there. "How uncool." was his comment.

They all looked around as they heard the distinct clacking sound that signaled the arrival of their teacher. Sure enough, a few moments later, Professor Franked Stein entered the room rather ungracefully, as the wheels in his rolling chair caught the entrance and he fell backwards. He seemed not to have noticed, because he spoke from the floor.

"Ah, good. You're early. Shinigami-sama wants you six in the death room. He's got a little surprise for you" Stein said, smiling. Before the students could question him further, he left the room. So, the group made its way over to the death room.

-----

"What?"

"We found him, Liz. We found Kid."

"When? Where!?" she asked the 10 foot tall Shinigami standing on front of her, almost ready to cry.

"Sid found him in a church just north of Florence. He came back for back up. I want you six to go with him."

Liz glanced around and studied her friends. Tsubaki looked anxious, twisting her hands and holding them close to her chest. Patti looked as close to tears as she was. Maka wore a shocked expression, her mouth hanging a little, and Soul looked agitated again.

Black Star confused her the most. He wasn't yelling and "Yahooing" and running out of the room. He just stood there, his jaw set.

"Sid will fill you in on the details of the mission when you're close to the site. Good luck."

"Alright, let's go." said Sid, coming out of the shadows.

The group walked to the door.

"Liz-chan." Liz turned around.

"Please, bring him back." said the Shinigami, his back to her.

"Y-yes sir."

-----

The plane roared loudly as it left the pavement to join the clouds. It was strange, being on a plane, as they usually got around in Kid's hands while he rode his skateboard. And there he was again. Death the Kid. Always floating around in her mind. She would breathe easy once they got him safely home.

"Kid." she mumbled under her breath. Maka looked over.

"Liz-chan, what makes you so attached to Kid? The only times I ever see you with him are when you're scolding him about his obsession with symmetry."

Liz thought for a moment before realizing that she missed his crazy obsession. It made her life a little livelier.

"Patti and I grew up on the streets of Brooklyn." she started. "Our parents were killed by some mugger who wanted their money. I remember when the babysitter got the call. We never had any other family to take us in, so we went to the orphanage. We kept hopping from house to house. Sometimes they would hit Patti for being so clumsy. I hit them back. We decided to run away. We went around mugging people for food and money. I never really realized that we were doing the same thing that the man who killed our parents was doing."

"Yeah, but you were doing it to stay alive, right? He just wanted money." said Maka.

Liz shrugged. "You never know. Anyway, one day Kid decided to stroll down our alley. We figured even if he was just a kid, he would have a decent amount of money, since he's so dignified and well dressed. I went up to him and jammed Patti into the side of his head and told him to give us all his money. We thought that since he was just a kid, he would be scared shitless, like most grown men were at gunpoint, but he just stood there, looking up at me with this look. It was like he didn't care that we were about to kill him. He handed over his wallet and just walked off. Later that day, a couple guys came up to us and said they saw us mug Kid and that they wanted all of our money. Then they decided that money wasn't all they wanted and grabbed Patti. I didn't know what to do. But Kid appeared out of nowhere and started beating the crap out of the guys. Then he gave me back his wallet! It was weird. He asked us if we had anywhere to stay, and when we said no, he told us that we could stay at his mansion. When we got back to his house he asked us if we would be his weapons, mumbling something about us making him symmetrical. We couldn't exactly say no. He saved our lives."

There was a pause before Maka said the most comforting words Liz would ever hear.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back."

"I just hope it's in one piece." Liz said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Kid's strong, he'll be fine. Right now we have to worry about Black Star."

Black Star had been attempting to jump out of the plane door for the past half an hour, insisting that "A big man like him didn't need a plane to fly." Liz chuckled and suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for Tsubaki. How she dealt with him, Liz would never know.

-----

_Plunk Plunk Plunk_

The monotone rhythm of the leaking pipe had ceased pissing the boy off and started to lull him to sleep. His chains rattled a little as he slumped to the ground and started to dream.

He dreamed that he was at his house with his friends, safe and happy. He dreamed that Maka was hitting Soul on the head with a book because he had his feet up on the furniture while Soul was grumbling that hitting him wasn't cool. He dreamed that Black Star had gotten hold of a karaoke machine and was singing off tune and making sure that he was the spotlight, while Tsubaki looked embarrassed. He dreamed that Patti was at the table with a box of crayons next to her, coloring her heart out. He dreamed that Liz was on the couch, painting her nails and fixing her hair. He dreamed that he was sitting next to her, his brilliantly golden, half lidded eyes gleaming with happiness while a grin stretched across his face. He dreamed that he faded away, leaving only his friends in the room. He never wanted to dream again.

-----

----

I was intending to make this the chapter where Kid gets rescued, but the part where Liz was telling Maka about Kid rescuing her and Patti took a lot more space than I had anticipated. And sorry about the last part, but my friend had a dream about his girlfriend and when he realized it was only a dream and she wasn't really there, he started crying, and it kinda inspired me. I was gonna have Kid wake up crying too, but I kinda like how I ended it. See you guys later!


	3. Found

Hey there! I'm on break from school right now, and I don't really feel like doing anything, and since I'm waiting for the clips I use to make amv's to download, I thought I'd bust out another chapter :D Hope you like it.

-----

Chapter 3: Found

-----

Liz was back in her nightmare, except this time it was real and her friends were there too. They rushed down the halls as silently as possible, Black Star in the lead using his sharpened senses to detect any enemies in the vicinity.

"Hold it." he commanded, throwing out an arm to stop them rounding another corner. "Tsubaki, let's go Shadow Star: Severed Shadow on these punks."

"Right!" there was a flash or yellow. Seconds later Black Star caught a black kunai knife in his hand. Then, he disappeared.

"Where'd he go!?" asked Patti uncertainly. Liz peeked around the corner and saw four guards and… 7 Black Stars!?

"How on earth?" she asked as the guards fell and the Black Stars started to disappear until only one remained. "How'd you do that!?"

"In Severed Shadow mode, Black Star can move so fast that he leaves his shadow behind, effectively creating clones of himself." Tsubaki said as there was a flash of yellow light and appeared in front of her friends, smiling at Black Star. Black Star turned his head and stared at the floor.

"You know," Liz piped up, not eager to travel with a disgruntled ninja. "Kid's never been able to move that fast. Looks like you beat him there!"

Black Star smiled at her feeble attempt at cheering him up before saying, "Of course, I surpass the gods!" His cheery front quickly faded as he turned back toward the kishin egg- littered hallway. "Let's keep going."

The group nodded and resumed running past the various rooms and indents in the walls, searching desperately for their friend. Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki were to search out Kid as fast as possible while Sid did some speedey reconnaissance and Maka and Soul were to be called for backup if needed.

The earthy colored bricks blurred as they rushed past door after door, all conveniently opened to them, freeing them of the task of opening each one to search. It was unsettling, but Liz didn't complain; it made searching for him easier.

They rounded another corner and Liz squeaked in surprise.

A low, grunting sound came from a room off to the side and the group flattened themselves against the walls on either side of the rusted steel door, listening intently to the muffled voices from within.

"They invaded because if you! Stupid bastard!"

The crack of a whip broke the air, followed by a deep groan.

A new voice spoke; a familiar voice so hoarse and threatening it made Liz whimper.

"I swear to God if you lay a hand on any one of them, I will fucking kill you!"

Black Star stiffened and Tsubaki transformed into the kunai knife once again.

"Oho, you're getting all protective over your little kiddie friends, are you?" said the other voice. "Maybe I'll go kill them now. No, I think I'll have some fun with it. I'll bring your two girlfriends back here and skin their pretty little necks right in front of you. How'd you like that?"

Liz let out a gasp and Patti shrank back to hide behind her sister. A Low, guttural growl that sounded nothing like calm and stoic Kid emitted from the room.

"Don't you dare touch them. Don't you dare harm any of them."

The other person seemed quite pleased with Kid's torment and replied happily. "Oh, you bet I will." They heard footsteps and as soon as the door opened, Black Star jabbed the kunai into the man. A small 'oh' escaped his lips before he fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

The group rushed into the room, ignoring the floating kishin egg, and Liz gasped.

It had been almost exactly the same as her dream. The dark, damp walls leaked water that made its way down to the floor and mixed with blood leaking from…

Kid.

There he was, covered in cuts and bruises, both old and new. His hair was damp and the white lines he despised so much were stained a brilliant blood red. Kid sat in his boxers, shredded clothes heaped into a pile in the corner, and he had cuts so severe on his torso that his ribs could be seen.

Liz collapsed to her knees and shivered uncontrollably while Patti burst into tears and hugged his shackled from.

He raised his sunken, blood caked golden eyes and glared at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Black Star glared right back and replied, "Saving your ass. Get up, were leaving."

He made to undo Kid's bonds, but Kid shook him off.

Kid spoke in a strangled, pain-filled voice, as if every word he spoke caused him personal sorrow.

"How can you say that? Do you even know how many people I've seen killed by the men in this church!?" Kid said, his voice rising with every word. "You don't even stand a chance against Noah! He'll kill you all! Leave me and get the hell out of here!"

"How can you say that!?" Liz screamed as she threw her arms around his neck and bawled into it. "It's been hell waiting around and not knowing where you were or if you were okay!"

Kid breathed into her hair to sooth her and then turned to Black Star.

"You need to get them out of here." He said, his voice pleading. "Please, Black Star, I need to know that they'll be safe. I'm trusting you with them."

Black Star stared at the ground, thinking hard, with a grim expression on his face. When he looked up, he stared Kid directly in the eye.

"Okay."

Kid nodded and Liz and Patti screamed and kicked as Black Star pried them off of his battered friend and held them at bay. Then, Black Star quickly slashed at the air, cutting Kid's bonds. He heaved one of Kid's arms over his shoulder and ignored the boy's protests.

"Black Star, you promised to keep them safe!" Kid yelled, but was still, being too weak to put up resistance. Black Star dragged Kid out of the room, Tsubaki in hand and Liz and Patti following hurriedly behind.

The blue haired boy grinned and faced his friend. "Yeah, I did, and I am. You didn't see them when you were gone." He hesitated a second before turning back to the hallway, a serious look in his eye, and saying, "Broken bodies are better than broken hearts. They'll die without you anyway."

Kid hung his head and glared at the ground. He was disgusted with himself. He had left them to fend for themselves and he couldn't even defend them when he was sucked up into Noah's book. All he did was throw them away.

A loud bang brought Kid back to reality and he jerked his head up to see Maka and Soul running toward them through a crumbling hole in the wall.

"They know we're here." Maka announced before seeing Kid and shuddering at his injuries. "We have to get out now."

Black Star nodded and Soul wrapped Kid's other arm around his neck, and the two boys helped the third along.

"What about Sid?" Black Star asked Maka as the group advanced toward the series of gaping holes in various walls which were their exit.

The blond lowered her eyes to the ground, not looking too pleased with her sensible plan of action. "He's a three star meister, he can take care of himself. Right now, we need to worry about getting Kid out and to the infirmary."

Kid tried to stand and found it easier than he thought it would be. He pulled his wrists out of his friends' grasps and turned away from the group.

"Get yourselves out. I'm just a burden, and besides, Noah only wants me. It won't matter if you've already killed Gopher, he's caused me too much physical harm, and Noah isn't very happy about that." He turned and stared his friends in the eyes, taking in their looks of disbelief. "I'm his prize. I'll be safe under his watch, but I can't say the same for you if I leave here tonight. So please, just leave."

Kid's stunned friends watched him in silence, and Kid made to go back to his "room" when Liz stormed up to him and smacked him.

Kid stared at her, stunned, before she said, "How can you be so god damn selfish!? Don't you see!? We're here to rescue you because we NEED you! And you're telling me that we'd be safer without you!?"

He rubbed his cheek and trailed his eyes to the ground. "Liz…"

"No! No more 'noble' shit! You're coming home with us right now and I don't want to hear another fucking word out of you! Now walk!"

Liz pushed him forward and he obliged halfheartedly. He knew he was putting them in danger from just being there, but he knew he would be in more danger if he refused.

As he passed, he heard Soul snicker, "Whipped" before Maka stomped on his foot and ordered him through the hole in the nearest wall. Kid grinned a true, genuinely happy grin for the first time in six months at the irony. If he was whipped, Soul was extra-whipped with a cherry on top.

* * *

"What are we going to do Noah-sama?" asked the religious blond loudly as the pair watched the group of young kids rush from the church and into the trees from the bell tower.

Noah seemed to contemplate this after a second's though and said, "We let them go."

"Just like that? They have the Shinigami. Isn't he one of your collection?" Justin inquired.

"Yes, but he'll be back." Noah watched the head of black hair disfigured by three blood-stained stripes disappear into the forest of green.

"How can you be sure? And why are we not chasing them? They killed Gopher after all."

"Gopher is of no importance. He disobeyed my explicit order that the boy was not to be harmed. And he will be back because he seeks answers, answers that I have."

* * *

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys :( I've just had a lot going on with lacrosse practice and stuff. And I've had other ideas that I just can't pass up, so I try to get them down before they go away, consequently delaying this chapter. I'll get the next one up as soon as possible. Hope you liked it!


End file.
